Mineta Gets Expelled from UA
by XXDoubleHHXX
Summary: Mineta finally gets in trouble for all the perverted things he's done and it has a serious consequence. (Rated M because of the ending, it's dark also this is a one shot)


**(This is my first fanfic EVER, dont be to harsh on me i know my grammer sucks)**

Meneta sat in the waiting room outside principal Nezu's office, he had been told to go there after classes were over by Mr. Aizawa and was instructed to wait there until the principal was ready for him, it had only been 5 minutes and Mineta was already looking at all the upskirt photos he had on his phone daydreaming of how he would like to Bone every girl in the class all at once.

He had pictures of Tsuyu, Uraraka, Momo, Mina, Jiro, he even had Hagakure though her being invisible didnt really help him get off but Mineta always finds a way. He was so distracted by his dirty pics and thoughts that he didnt even realize the pricipal was looming over his shoulder looking at the pics as well, "You got nice collection there Mr. Minoru." The principal said nearly causing the purple haired hero to jump out of his seat, "Im ready to see you know, please come in and take a seat we have an urgent matter to discuss."

Mineta picked himself up and walked into the room, there wasnt anything special just the usual stuff you would see in a principal's office like a desk, bookshelves, filing cabnits, computer ETC. He took a seat right infront of Principal Nezu's desk and watched as the white mouse crawl into is rolling office chair and sat down, Nezu looked in Mineta's eyes with a heavy heart for he takes no enjoyment in what he's about to say to the boy.

"Mr. Minoru, im sorry to say this but im going to have to expel you from UA."

The purple haired hero looked in shock as one of his biggest fears have come true, he couldn't even manage to find the courage to ask why for deep down inside him he knew what he had done that caused this...all the sexual harassment. Nezu sighed and reminds Minoru of the school's policy, " UA has a zero tolerance policy for sexual harrasment, with the grades you get minoru i assumed you could follow that rule but it turns out i miss judged you." Mineta just sat there staring at the ground thinking of all the things he's said and done to deserve this, he questioned if it worth it (the obvious answer being no it wasn't but it's Mineta and he had to think about it), he thought to himself of how his parents would react, his dad would be so disappointed in him and his mother would be heartbroken and his grandfather would just fall over dead.

While Mineta was pondering over his future in his head, he didn't realize that he completely zoned out Nezu who had been talking at him the whole time, he zoned at the end to here him say, "...Do you understand?" Mineta didn't know what to do so he just shook his head in agreement. Nezu smiled at the boy thinking he had taken everything he said well, he pressed a button on his desk a which made a loud buzzing noise and a few moments later two large men walk through the door and stand right next mineta, "These men are here to guide you off campus, i trust you wont give them a hard time?" The white rat bear said followed by silence...

"I won't" The boy had finally said a word.

Mineta got up from his seat and began to walk out of the room with tears forming in his eyes, as he walked through the hallways he thought of all things he expierenced and the people he met, how he may never see them again as they go on to live there dream of becoming pro heroes while he must remain...nothing. He reached the front gate of the school where the gaurds instructed him to head home and so he sadly followed there instructions, Mineta walked all the way to train station where he waited for his train but was so preoccupied in thought that he missed it, "What am i gonna do? I cant come home to my family like this." The boy had no future for becoming a hero was the only thing he ever wanted, he put all his time and effort studying to get into UA that he didn't know what to do now that he was kicked out of his dream.

"There's nothing left for to live for." Mineta didn't want to live in a world where he couldn't be a hero and thats when he noticed another train coming, he took out a pen and his notebook and began to write a quick note saying goodbye to his family and former classmates and apologizing for what he has done and was about to do. after he was done writing he put the note in his bookbag and walks up to tracks, he then put his bag on the ground and waits for the train to get close and begins to count to himself and think his last thoughts.

"One." Here we go.

"Two." I wish i was better person.

"Three." Im so sorry i was pervert.

"Four." God forgive me.

"Five." Jump.

( **Alright my first fanfic is over, how did i do because i hope i did decent atleast. Im sorry for the depressing ending if it got to you and dont worry im not gonna do stuff like this all the time, my next work will be a My Hero Academia/Nightmare on Elm Street crossover.)**


End file.
